


Remembering Rain

by Nomad_Dash



Series: Nomad's Ferdibert Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ferdibert Week 2019, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: The broken tone caused Edelgard to pull her lips into a thin line, but she resisted the urge to wince in order to not seem like she was pitying him. She wanted to comfort him, but Hubert walked that thin line of barely showing emotion to continue to stay strong. For who, she could guess, but will not say to not be the one that snapped that line in two. Edelgard leaned down, bringing Hubert's hands up to press his knuckles to her mouth. She did not kiss them, instead exhaling a steady breath through her nose to brush against the fabric of his gloves. She wanted to tell him all these things, but just like now, just like back then, they still didn't come out.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Nomad's Ferdibert Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558567
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	Remembering Rain

**Author's Note:**

> ferdibert week is to celebrate and enjoy these two dorks happily in love, but it's about time I stop being a soft little bitch and write some ANGST. This is probably the most generic route to take with rain and sad in the same sentence, but you know what,,,, I had fun writing something different since I usually write happy things that occasionally have some drama. I promise this would be like, one of the three sad things I’ll ever right because deep down i will forever be a soft bitch and won’t be able to handle it and because of that this story is way shorter than the others. ANYWAY day 5 of ferdibert week!

It’s been a few minutes since the meeting between them ended, yet Hubert still remained in his spot. His eyes were downcast, staring numbly out the window being pelted with heavy drops of rain. He’s been this way for a few days now when the rain started to pour earlier in the week; been this way for years now from past pain since that fight that granted them the victory the empire to truly take form. It of course came with casualties, always did, but this once it just had to be him. 

Emperor Edelgard had already stood from her seat and with the papers collected in hand to put away. The room was filled with the thumping of the rain instead of any form of parting talk, but it wasn’t like she knew what to say to someone who lost their fiance to war. Hubert still wore the ring of his finger, Ferdinand’s hidden around his neck on a chain under his clothes. She promised to officiate their marriage after the war, but it was one of the many, many promises that fell through due to casualties. 

He looked to be in a trance, one she couldn't find it in her to blame him for, but this wasn't the way to live life. After another beat of silence, she made her way over to him, one hand reaching down to pick up his. Hubert allowed his body to be manipulated, finally looking away from the window to watch his hands be gathered in hers. 

The pregnant pause lasted much longer than she wanted, Hubert having nothing to say as Edelgard collected her thoughts. She wanted to tell him that it was okay to move on, that he wouldn't want him living his life like this, but Hubert did get defensive when people say what Ferdinand would and would not have desired. Besides, it wasn't like she knew how to properly structure the words to get the message across for him to consider hearing it anyway. 

She wasn't sure how long she held his hands until Hubert finally looked up at her, green eyes dual and tired. Edelgard swallowed thickly, deciding to change her course of words from what was really on her mind to something entirely different. “When the rain ends, may I come with you?” 

With a slow blink Hubert looked away, eyes back at the window to watch the rain still fall at a steady pace. She wasn't too sure what he was thinking, but a conclusion was reached and a forced grin was sent her way. “Of course. It's been awhile since you visited.”

“I…” Edelgard hesitated a moment before finishing her sentence, wondering if it was okay to traverse certain grounds, but after a small pause she decided to finish where she left off, “I hope he understands how busy I've been. I'm sorry my visits are so inconsistent.” She didn't think it was her place to visit as many times Hubert did anyway: A husband should have alone time with husband. 

That forced smile faltered and Edelgard immediately wished to retract her statement and try again, but the chance never came as Hubert continued. “He does… don't worry…”

The broken tone caused Edelgard to pull her lips into a thin line, but she resisted the urge to wince in order to not seem like she was pitying him. She wanted to comfort him, but Hubert walked that thin line of barely showing emotion to continue to stay strong. For who, she could guess, but will not say to not be the one that snapped that line in two. Edelgard leaned down, bringing Hubert's hands up to press his knuckles to her mouth. She did not kiss them, instead exhaling a steady breath through her nose to brush against the fabric of his gloves. She wanted to tell him all these things, but just like now, just like back then, they still didn't come out. 

After another breath she pulled their hands away from her face, giving one last drag of her thumb across his knuckles before letting go. Hubert stood after that, readying himself to leave the room. He gave a few parting words. “I'll come retrieve you when I'm heading that way.”

Edelgard faintly nodded her head, the only sign of confirmation before Hubert was out of the room. She wasn't sure what he did during these times, she could never find him outside of their scheduled meetings, but she hoped he would be alright. 

~!~

The rain had stopped a few days later, the moisture and dampness still lingering in the air with monotone clouds overhead. They threatened to poor again, but for now the ground didn't get any muddier and there wasn't any need for a parasol. It would be a good time to visit, Edelgard thought, and that's why she made preparations. 

As she thought, Hubert stopped by later that day, knocking at her quarters to alert it was time. She opened the door wider once she realized who it was, telling him to come in as she went deeper into her quarters to grab what she had planned. Hubert remained silently in place as he waited, having a faint sense of curiosity of what she was planning. She didn't take long and soon she turned around with a bouquet of flowers in hand. They were fresh picked from the greenhouse earlier that day, bright in color for such a dreary afternoon. 

Edelgard watched Hubert stare at them, the corners of his mouth threatening to turn down as he tilted his chin up to keep everything concealed inside. She wondered if she should say something or let him beat her to it, but as usual on rainy days nothing came from Hubert; a shell of a man that would be fully healed once the sun was out again. 

What came was Hubert turning, starting the walk to where Ferdinand’s grave laid. Edelgard still kept a secure yet tender hold on the gathering of orange roses, eyes straight forward even though all she wished to do was watch Hubert to see how he was fairing. He still held doors open for her as they made their way outside, even had a parasol they he opened once outside even if it was only misting and hardly needed, but it mostly stood over her head in his hands. 

Many graves were passed as they walked, other high ranking warriors that fell in different battles they needed to win, but war was never that easy. Hubert stopped in front of Ferdinand’s headstone, Edelgard doing the same as she adjusted her grip on the flowers once more; a nervous tick dealing with the thin stretched wire that was Hubert in a state. She wasn’t scared of what he would do, but worried about what he would do afterwards if he broke down to show such weakness in front of her.

It was Edelgard that acted first, reaching forward to pick off a few leaves that covered Ferdinand’s name etched into the stone. The wetness made them stick to her fingers before she was able to flick them off and soon his grave was cleaned again. It was far more manicured than the others; she could only imagine how much was Hubert’s doing. It was not her place to ask nor did she feel like it was the appropriate way to break the silence. Once free of leaves her hand went to her dress, adjusting it to protected her stocking covered knees from where she kneeled against the ground.

She leaned forward, carefully placing the flowers in front of the tombstone. They were too vibrant against the cenotaph, the misting they received shining brighter with the help of the sun started to peek through the breaking up clouds. Her mouth opened before she realized what she wanted to say, what all there was to say when Hubert still hasn’t joined her. She closed her mouth, looking up behind her to see why Hubert hasn’t kneeled down too.

If Edelgard was asked, even with the slowly clearing sky, it started to rain on Hubert again that day.


End file.
